


Lost in a galaxy (one that's very far, far away)

by firthertrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, luke runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firthertrash/pseuds/firthertrash
Summary: Oh but he keeps up looking at the stars, with a broken heart and a will to keep up loving him back until his heart stops beating.OrMy very dramatic version of how Luke disappeared.





	Lost in a galaxy (one that's very far, far away)

**Author's Note:**

> man im so sorry this is bad, i got no beta

When Han started dating Luke he made sure he had no trail of love towards Leia, seriously, he swore he double checked but stars she is so beautiful and keeps luring him back to her without even trying so it was not her fault.

Whenever he was with Luke he was happy but he kept thinking of the ‘what if's?’ and that was not good.

When he kissed Luke he felt Leias soft lips, her lingering touch and that only made it worse but he just started dating the innocent farmboy, to think that he would be the first one to break his heart made him feel a little guilty so he carried on with the make-believe that he was in love with the young jedi.

When Han hugged Luke he was only reminded of another pettite siloutte, a more femenine one, and that only made him ache more, he wanted Leia back, how come they broke up? he never saw it coming to be bluntly honest, he thought they were a power couple that would never break up.

But what Han neither ever saw was the gaze that Luke gave to him, one that was only for him, full of love and appreciation, the blond boy couldn't believe his luck. How come a adventurous man would even look at a shy boy that's fresh out of a planet where he never did something out of the ordinary? Han knew so many places, so many people, had so much experience and to have the patience to be with him, to teach him how to properly kiss and be more comfortable with himself was just something so surreal, he didn't felt worthy of dating Solo but yet here he was.

So it carried on, Han kept trying to convince himself he was in love with Luke during the whole rebellion thing but when the young boy was gone to whatever mission he had, he goed back to Leia, of course they both felt a bit guilty from time to time but they continued their little love affair totally hidden on the lowest low.

“Do you think he will ever..." Han wondered into a future that was far away from his reality, but this was very real and he and Leaia could get caught in any minute.

“... No dear, dont worry” she assured him.

But the missions couldn't last forever, neither the hiding away.

It was one cold night the one they got caught by Luke; he had just comed back from a mission he thought it would be more difficult but it wasn't, so he was thrilled to go back to Han's arms and relax after a victory for the rebellion. He got into the base, wondering why everything was so quiet if they just won.

“Hey Chewie!” Luke spotted him near the falcon, the wookie growled back at him “Do you know where is Han? or Leia at least?” but he got the answer himself.

He heard moans coming from the Falcon but in all honesty, he just thought it was his imagination so he didn't care, he just wanted to see Han, who hadn't even made a smoke sign about his whereabouts “can i get in?” Luke asked to Chewie, who seemed a bit hesitant but knew his friend, as much as he loved him, couldn't keep up lying and cheating on the young boy.

With his own sister to say the least.

The wookie growled but let him in, looking at the boy go into the ship. “Thanks you!” the blond say sweetly at his direction, oh chewie would never tell Han he did this.

Luke wandered to the cockpit of the ship when he started hearing kissing noises ‘No... it can't be’ he thought to himself, realizing he stopped in the middle of the hallway ‘just go and face it, maybe you're the one imagining it’ the boy kept on telling himself lies to make it better, not wanting to face the ugly truth, but at the end he did.

He saw Han and Leia kissing like if there was no future, and for Luke, it felt like that for a moment. 

No future.

Luke stared at them with tears welling up his eyes and a quiet yelp that wasn't so quiet because the couple broke their kiss and stared horrified at him.

“Luke, baby—” Han tried to get up, Leia already standing at a very safe distance from his brother.

“Don't.” Luke said choking back tears, walking away slowly, feeling if he did a move in false everything would crumble down to him “Don't y-you dare!” Han got up slowly, hands in the air as if he was trying to avoid getting shot at, looking at Luke all the time but the boy for the first time wasn't staring back at him, he was looking at a dead point.

“Luke, listen to me pl—”

“To you!?” Luke screamed, and if it wasn't silent already, it got worse. Luke has never shout at him, not for being angry at least, so it turned rather scary “who do you think you are Han Solo?” and that's when it all broke, the farmboy stared right back at his eyes, making a hole in his heart.

So that's why everything that happened next felt like slow motion.

Luke began to run out of the falcon, Leia and Han right behind him, but the young boy had the force to his favor, making them trip and fall on their way so when he got out of the ship he closed the door without a bother.

“GET HIM!” was the final thing Han got to say to Chewie, who saw how the door of the ship closed while a tiny blond figure he would recognize anywhere ran to his x-wing.

The wookie ran, he really did, but Luke made him trip on his way too so it was too late when he got back to his feet “im sorry” the boy mouthed to Chewie while he started the ship to fly off.

Luke was already gone when Han and Leia got to Chewie.

“Where is he?” Han asked his hairy friend, who was just staring at his feet “Ch-chewie where is he?” panic started to rose at his voice, which cracking from the tears “CHEWIE WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS THE BOY!?”

“Han calm down” Leia told him, but Han didn't answer, he just got to his knees and started crying “Han...”

“Pl-please l-leave.” the man pleaded so brokenly Leia felt like she had no other option to leave and cry his brother hard departure on her own.

“Alright.”

And that was the day Han Solo started mourning for a love he didn't deserve but wanted back.

Waiting for his beloved to come back to him, beg him until the end of his days for forgiveness.

 

 

For Luke, it was other story.

Yes, he cried himself until he fell asleep, his baby blue eyes all tired and puffy from crying so much.

Yes, he wanted to go back to the base to Han and Leia. But he couldn't, could he? It would be shameful to go back after making such a scene, so he didn't came back at all.

Thankfully, Darth Vader was defeated already and there was nothing to fear about no more, so he hided away in Ahch-To, the first jedi temple.

He was going to fill the void in his heart with more training, until he couldn't feel the ache on his heart.

And so he did. He disappeared away from everyone for years.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it! please leave a comment below or don't, its cool dude, just hoped you like it


End file.
